Color me Wonderful
by Rori Potter
Summary: During the first war a group of a lot teenagers work together to get through school, NEWTS, figuring each other out, and love. Follow Remus and the people who started it all in school.


**Rating: **K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Remus/OC, Alice/Frank, and Sirius/ OC.

**Warnings:** Somewhat dark themes

**Summary: **During the first war a group of a lot teenagers work together to get through school, NEWTS, figuring each other out, and love. Follow Remus and the people who started it all in school.

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

Color me Wonderful

Chapter 1

The Last Straw

The loud train whistle made Lily smile as she made her way through the crowd. It would be her last year at Hogwarts and she was head girl. Lily found her parents in the crowd and hugged them and waved at Petunia. Petunia was with Vernon and she refused to go any where near Lily. The train whistle blew once more and Lily climbed on the train and waved goodbye to her parents. Once they were out of sight Lily went in search of her friends to tell them she made head girl. Lily jumped a foot when Alice came up behind her and hugged her.

"So how was your summer," Alice asked as they joined their friend Jenna. Jenna was a shy girl if she didn't know you but if she did she'd chatter your ear off.

"Great I made Head Girl," Lily said happily sitting down. Alice and Jenna exchanged looks. "What," Lily asked.

"It's who made the head boy, is what is going on," Jenna admitted. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"It can't be that bad," Lily said waving Jenna's comment off. "Remus as head boy isn't the end of the world." Jenna blushed at Remus' name and the compartment door opened.

"Hey Evans," James said. It was then Lily noticed the head boy badge.

"Lily," Jenna said waving her hand in front of Lily's face. Lily blinked but didn't respond.

"Is she all right," James asked. This seemed to snap Lily out of her faze and her face turned angry.

"Of all the choices he had, he had to chose the one that I don't get along with," Lily said annoyed.

"It's not like he had much of a choice," Remus pointed out and James slammed his hand over Remus's mouth.

"Don't you finish that sentence," James hissed. Remus turned to look at James and was about to say something to James when he heard Jenna speak up. His insides froze.

"It's okay James," Jenna said shrugging. "We already know." Remus paled and he seemed to be out of his mind for a moment until he responded.

"How," asked Remus hoarsely.

"I could see the signs," Jenna whispered. "I saw the same signs in my brother before he died."

"Your brother," Remus asked confused. Jenna and Lily exchanged looks.

"My younger brother died years ago when he went on a walk," Jenna said. "The death eaters cornered him. I had seen everything happened. Lily and Alice stopped me from going after them. Allen wouldn't have wanted that. He would of wanted me to live the best way I could. It still amazes me that someone at his age was thinking like that. This generation has lost all of it's innocence." Remus winced as he remembered his younger sister. Remus studied Jenna. She was no longer the bouncy, cheerful, chattery, and happy woman he had grown to know her as but she was the woman who had seen everything. It was as though she had lost something more recent then her brother.

"What happened to you this summer," Remus asked gently. Jenna let out a loud hiss causing the guys to jump and for Alice and Lily to shake their heads sadly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Jenna said shaking her head. "It's just the pain is still recent so it is hard to talk about." Alice and Lily nodded. They knew what had happened and they had probably been there.

"What happened," Remus asked again and Jenna sighed.

"Close the door," Jenna said. The boys filed in and took their seats. Remus shut the door behind him and Jenna took. a deep breath. "I had gone down to the store to get some food because we were having Lily's family over for dinner and I wanted it to be special. When I got back I heard voices they were saying things like 'give us the girl', 'where is she', and my least favorite 'you're lucky our Lord wants her as his wife.' My mom spotted me when they were torturing my dad she mouthed 'hide'. She didn't want them to find me. She didn't want to die along with my dad for no reason so I did as told. I hid. I came out of my hiding spot just in time to see them kill mom and then a few minutes later my dad. They left. They didn't even bother to check the rest of the house. I stayed there waiting until Lily and her parents came. They sent out for help to Dumbledore. I spent the rest of the summer at Hogwarts and yesterday at my aunt's in the U.S.. I'll probably won't be here that long. Dumbledore wants me to go into hiding." Lily and Alice were even shocked by this news.

"But why," cried Lily. Jenna sighed.

"_Silenco_," Jenna said. "_Muffalito_. There is an old prophecy. One that they thought wouldn't be fulfilled because it was filled centuries after it was made. By me. It goes like this:

_In the darkest ages, _

_a child will be born,_

_the mother an extraordinary witch, _

_the strongest in centuries,_

_the father an outcast because of laws,_

_laws that constricted those with his condition,_

_their child will be the end of the Dark Lord, _

_with the wand of the chosen one,_

_and the knowledge of the young one the light will win,_

_they will be the end of the DARK LORD._

Dumbledore told my parents when I was born that I fit the description. I will be the mother. I have been training from the day I was born to help the child that will be born to you Lily and James and my child. That is why I have been able to stay at Hogwarts as long as I have." Remus looked at Jenna in awe. She had practically lost everything and yet here she was telling them that she had been prophesied to be the mother who helped the chosen one to defeat You-Know-Who. Remus could feel his heart constrict. He took one look at her and figured out why. He had fallen in love with her during those 7 years he had known her but how to tell her? How to tell her that despite everything he had just learned he had fallen in love with her. Then Remus remembered something.

"Who is the father," Remus suddenly asked into the silence.

"_Prefect's meeting in the front compartment in five minutes_," someone said over the megaphone.


End file.
